


make this place your home

by ariadne_odair



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin taking care of Arthur, Protective Merlin, Vulnerable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), arthur is shit at taking care of himself and merlin has Thoughts On That, background knights being good friends, season 4 ish, this is just self indulgent if i'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: When Merlin goes to collect Arthur for His Very Important Meeting that afternoon, Arthur is fast asleep on his bed, still fully dressed in armour.-Or - Arthur is tired and Merlin puts his foot down.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 396





	make this place your home

When Merlin goes to collect Arthur for His Very Important Meeting that afternoon, Arthur is asleep.

They’d last seen each other just before midday, Arthur headed to training and Merlin to run errands for Gaius. Arthur had been dressed in full armour then; he must have come up to his chambers to change and passed out instead.

Arthur has been King for four months now. He’s risen to the role with strength and grace just as Merlin knew he would; commanding his knights, leading trade negotiations, proving what kind of leader he’ll be to enemies and allies alike.

Suffice to say, Arthur has barely been afforded a minute to breathe.

The man in question is curled on his side, face lax, mouth slightly parted. He’s still in his chain mail, which has to be horribly uncomfortable but only serves to prove how truly exhausted Arthur must be.

His golden hair is mussed, tousled, falling over his forehead. There’s a streak of dirt over one cheek, a healing scar from last week’s scuffle with some bandits pink on the other. He looks younger like this, softer. Merlin’s heart tugs in his chest just looking at him.

Quietly, Merlin walks over to the bed. He takes a seat beside Arthur, expecting the way Arthur’s eyes flutter open instantly, the momentary tensing of his body, the hand that twitches towards the knife concealed beneath his pillow.

Merlin grins at him. “Why are you sleeping in your armour?”

At the sound of Merlin’s voice, Arthur untenses, muscles relaxing as he blinks blearily. “I’m not - oh.”

“How long have you been a knight?” Merlin asks teasingly. “Armour, Arthur, is made of metal and iron and makes a terrible pair of pyjamas - “

“Yes, alright,” Arthur grumbles, sitting up and wincing.

It brings them face to face, barely an inch between them. Merlin lifts a hand and gently traces the lilac bruises under Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur exhales, leaning into Merlin’s hand even as he frowns. “I - have I missed anything? How long was I asleep for?”

“You haven’t missed anything,” Merlin lies immediately.

“ _Merlin_.”

“Well, not anything _interesting_.”

“Merlin!” Arthur snaps, but it’s at complete odds to the fondness lacing his tone and the smile on his face.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Did you _want_ to go to another meeting about grain count?”

He doesn’t wait for Arthur to answer before continuing. “Because if you go then I have to go, and it will be very, very boring. And if you loved me like you say you do, you wouldn’t do that to me.”

Arthur’s gasp is truly worthy of a paid actor. He even presses one hand to his chest for added dramatics. Idiot. “Are you questioning the King’s affections?”

Merlin shrugs. “Not yet. But I will if you make me listen to _another_ speech about the distinction between barley and wheat - “

“Bit embarrassing you don’t know the distinction,” Arthur interrupts, straight faced. “Given you grew up on a farm. Really, I’d expect more - “

“Shut up, Arthur,” Merlin groans and Arthur laughs.

Impulsively, Merlin leans forward and kisses him, catches that teasing mouth with his own. Arthur’s lips are soft, sweet; he curls his tired limbs into Merlin’s body and Merlin aches.

“Right, that’s it,” Merlin announces when they break apart. “I’m cancelling the rest of your meetings for the day.”

Arthur swings his legs over the side of the bed, obviously about to get up. “No, you’re not.”

“Arthur, you’re so tired you just fell asleep in chain mail! You’ve been run ragged this past week, this past month - “

Arthur shakes his head wearily, crossing the room to place his vambraces on the table, before making a start on the rest of his armour. “I’ve been King for scarcely five minutes. I can’t be seen to be missing meetings already.”

“You can’t be seen to be collapsing in them either!” Merlin snaps, the fierce, protective feeling in his chest making his words sharper than intended. “Everyone knows how hard you’ve worked recently, Arthur - “

Arthur isn’t looking at him, hands methodically removing his chest plate. “I have to prove myself and that means caring for all aspects of ruling - “

“But who cares for _you_?”

The words burst from his mouth, seeming to echo in the silence after. Arthur is staring at him, the armour laying forgotten, his eyes wide.

Merlin swallows, hands clenching into fists. “Arthur, you - you care for everyone. The villagers, the people, the knights - you always have. I’ve seen you carry the burden of this kingdom since you were a Prince - actually you probably cared for the people even more then given your father didn’t give a - “

He cuts off, biting his lip. “I - I only meant that you - you care for everyone. And it’s - it’s my job to care for you. Our job. To - to care for each other.”

He risks a glance in Arthur’s direction but then finds himself unable to look away. Arthur’s eyes are wide and very, very blue, and the affection in his gaze makes the breath catch in his throat.

“Yes,” Arthur says suddenly.

Merlin blinks. “Uh - yes?”

Arthur rolls his eyes, pushing off from the table. “Yes, it’s our job to care for each other. Like two weeks ago when you helped Gaius with that pox in the lower town - ”

“Oh, you’re not bringing this up again - ”

“You almost fell asleep in the leech tank,” Arthur continues, stepping forward and pulling Merlin into his arms. “Because you were so tired from helping Gaius treat the villagers. That is ten times worse than falling asleep in armour, that’s _truly_ disgusting - “

Merlin kisses him to shut him up, curling his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck. Now he’s shed his armour, Merlin is able to run his hand over the worn tunic he wears beneath, feel the muscles under his palm, rest his fingers over Arthur’s heart. In turn, Arthur’s hands are strong and certain on Merlin’s waist, fitting in the dip of his hips like they belong there.

“I didn’t fall asleep in the leech tank,” Merlin reminds him when they break apart. “And then you ranted at me for a good five minutes, before dragging me to bed and giving me three days off.”

He peers at Arthur. “Would you have pulled me out of the leech tank if I had fallen in?”

“Absolutely not,” Arthur says immediately. “My love for you does not stretch to leeches.”

Merlin huffs. “Well, I wouldn’t pull you out of a leech tank either.”

“Seeing as I am the King of Camelot, I have never cleaned a leech tank and never will, so I don’t think you have to worry too much.”

Merlin snorts, enjoying this small moment of peace, of closeness between them. Arthur is fiddling with the edge of Merlin’s scarf, his thumb grazing the edge of Merlin’s collarbone. He looks up at him from beneath his lashes, voice quiet as he murmurs, “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Get back into bed,” Merlin orders softly. “I’ll go tell the guards to pass on a message that your schedule has been cleared for the rest of the day.”

Arthur yawns and sleepily obliges. Merlin watches him slide under the covers, before turning and walking to the door.

He doesn’t have to speak to the guard in the end, because Leon and Elyan are walking down the corridor, having come to check on Arthur.

“I’ve finally convinced him to get some rest,” Merlin explains to them, feeling amused when he sees the relief that crosses the knight’s faces.

“Thank god,” Elyan mutters. “I thought the King was going to collapse during training this morning. It’s a good thing you weren’t there.”

Merlin blinks. “What? Why?”

“Because he shows off even more when you’re watching,” Elyan smirks. “And he looked like a stiff wind would blow him over as is.”

Leon rubs ruefully at his arm. “Not that you’d know it. Exhausted or not, Arthur can hold his own.”

“As Gwaine found out,” Elyan laughs. “Arthur knocked him on his arse after he made a comment about Merlin’s - “

Merlin clears his throat, trying to ignore the flush that spreads across his cheeks. “Well - I - anyway, I need to clear his schedule for this afternoon. Leon, can you sit in on the council meeting in Arthur’s place?”

Leon nods immediately, and Merlin feels obliged to add in an apologetic tone, “It’s about grain.”

Leon looks delighted. Elyan and Merlin share an amused look; how Leon - six foot killing machine Leon - manages to be so utterly _precious_ at times is behind him.

“Anything else we can help with?” Elyan asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Anything at all. We all know how hard Arthur has been working these past few months.”

Merlin smiles at them, shaking his head. “No, that’s all. There’s a speech needed for tomorrow but I’m halfway through that anyway. I’ll just finish that up in - er, Arthur’s chambers.”

Elyan, who has more tact in his thumb than Gwaine has in his entire body, just grins at that. Leon, who would just rather stay out of it, turns slightly pink but nods determinedly. “Then we’ll leave you. I need to get to the council meeting anyway.”

Merlin thanks the both of them profusely, then turns back to the door. Leon stops him though, one large hand grabbing his shoulder. His gaze is solemn and a little worried. “Merlin, tell Arthur that we - we all think he’s doing a good job. And not just the knights, I listen to the talk in the lower town and the villages. Everyone is saying how - different Arthur is to his father.”

Elyan nods solemnly. “And we’ve had more people wanting to become knights of Camelot than ever before.”

“I’ll tell him,” Merlin promises, heart full in his chest. Leon smiles at him, squeezing Merlin’s arm before leaving with Elyan.

Merlin tiptoes back into Arthur’s chambers. Arthur is huddled under the blankets, so only a tuft of his blond hair sticks out. Merlin toes out of his boots and breeches, lifting one hand so that the curtains draw on their own.

“Show off,” Arthur mutters from the bed.

Just to show off further, Merlin lights every candle in the room too, even though it’s midday and not exactly dark even when the drapes shut. Then he climbs into bed and shoves his cold feet against Arthur’s.

Arthur swears very loudly and there is a brief tussle, which ends with Arthur sprawled on top of Merlin, pinning him down.

“You’re meant to be resting,” Merlin tells him breathlessly. “This isn’t very - “

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur says fondly, and rolls off him.

Arthur turns on his side, so his back is facing Merlin, and for a moment hurt flares in his chest. But then Arthur glances over his shoulder and Merlin’s brain catches up. He shuffles closer to Arthur, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulling him back so that Arthur’s chest is pressed to his front.

Arthur makes a contented noise as Merlin presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Leon and Elyan came to check on you.”

“Are they alright?”

“Yes.” Merlin kisses Arthur’s shoulder, before settling against the pillows. “They wanted you to know everyone thinks you’re doing well as King.”

Arthur breathes out slowly. After a moment, he says softly, “If I’m doing well as King, it’s only because I have you by my side.”

Merlin inhales, before tightening his arms around Arthur. “I think we make a pretty good team. Did you really knock Gwaine on his arse today?”

“Yes,” Arthur drawls in satisfaction. “He was making comments about things he shouldn’t. Now shush. I’m going back to sleep. Can you wake me in a few hours?”

“I will.”

“And you’ll.” Arthur clears his throat. “You’ll stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Merlin promises and closes his eyes as Arthur relaxes into his arms, breathing evening out.

They’re both asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent and soft. I love merlin taking care of arthur and I love merlin being the only one that Arthur lets his guard down around. let's be honest, they are both absolutely shit at looking after themselves.
> 
> leon would absolutely enjoy attending a meeting about grain because he is a complete loser AND I LOVE HIM SM 
> 
> hoped you enjoyed this and comments are always much appreciated!!!!
> 
> Edit - forgot to say the title of this is from “home” by Philip Philips (is that really his name??) which is a very sweet song. Usually I name all my Merlin fics after Disney films loool but unfortunately none of the Tarzan soundtrack had the vibe I wanted 😂😂


End file.
